


"You're my boyfriend"

by IHaveNiamFeels



Category: One Direction
Genre: Boyfriends, Fighting, Love, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Sick Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets sick and Liam is hanging out with Sophia</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're my boyfriend"

**Author's Note:**

> (The title makes no sense tbh)

"You're my boyfriend" 

Niall was sitting perched on his laptop in their current hotel, in a room all alone by himself staring sadly at the pictures of Liam and Sophia that'd just been uploaded on twitter and when he checked his instragram the pictures were flooding there too. He tweeted a couple of tweets and instragramed a picture before closing his laptop screen and slowly wandering into the large barely used penthouse kitchen. 

Niall had been sick all day but he decided to cook nonetheless, it kept him occupied and his mind off things. He baked cupcakes and a chicken curry before he skyped his mother and was trying not to cry because right now he wished he could just go home and get away from everybody and everything.

He texted Liam asking him what time he thought he'd be back and didn't get a reply until nearly ten thirty that night. 'Don't waittt up 4 me love, I'll be outtt till late. Li xx' 

Niall ended up curling up on the couch with the blanket off the bed and a movie, in the end he was left clutching the bucket from the Laundry, he was sick, he was so sick and had been for nearly three days now, and of course the one person he wanted was off playing happy couples with a girl and Niall was left dry retching into a bucket and crying because he just didn't understand.

When Liam finally stumbled into the room with his phone light glowing, Niall jumped his eyes were half closed and his lips were a pale pink from being sick all night and now to top things all off his boyfriend who he is mighty aggravated with right now has just made himself present in their shared room.

When Liam sees Niall's daunt figure staring across at him he is startled and quickly locks his phone to place it on the coffee table on his side of the bed. He gives Niall a warm smile as he removed his shoes and placed them at the edge of the couch.

"I told you not to wait up for me love, it's nearly two in the morning" Liam says as he shifts his body around to Niall's side of the couch.

"I was watching a movie" he replied grimly and weakly manages to cross his arms over his chest and purse his lips into a firm line.

"Oh cool what movie are we watching here babe?" 

"You're not watching any movie, I'm watching it myself." Niall grumps and immediately feels his body tense when Liam shifts further towards him and Niall feels his anger rise when the lad places a calming hand on his arm. "Don't fucking touch me. I hate you" Niall scowls, his hand slapping Liam's away as he steps back "you think you can just waltz in whenever you like and I'll still be here just like everything is okay, everything is not fucking okay alright? I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore. Get away from me." 

"Niall- babe I don't understand" Liam says softly, his eyebrows furrowed together in a line and his lips pouted downwards, he feels suddenly two sizes shorter than Niall by the way he is snarling over him.

"Of course you understand, for two fucking whole weeks you have been hanging out with that bitch whilst I sit around hoping one day you might wanna share a day with me, I'm not a toy Liam, if you want me you have to commit to a real relationship and right now I'm just a neglected piece of shit aren't I?" 

"No no. That's not what I think Niall, you know what management is like, they pay her to be in a relationship with me" 

"Fuck off, you don't do this because of management you do this because she is Andy's girlfriend's sister, and she probably things what you and her have is something god damn special, she can have you because I don't want you anymore. I have feelings too" Naill cries, slapping his hand against the leather couch "I hate you." 

"Please Niall, will you just reason with me for a moment here? I'm really sorry, I hadn't realized we hadn't spent time together, we go new places everyday and keeping up is the hardest part. I don't intentionally go out of my way to hurt your feelings love. I love you, I'm in love with you, I've been with you for nearly four years, you have nothing to stress about because every single paid woman I'm forced to be with will never be anything like you." Liam replies calmly, his arms curling around Niall's shoulders to pull the blonde boy close, he rested his chin on the edge of Niall's head and pressed a kiss into his hair "I'm so sorry love." 

"I try hard everyday Liam and everyday I am forced to see something about you and that girl that involves you being together, being lovey dovey to please other people, but it doesn't please me, I cook and hope you come back to eat it, I clean so you have a entrance for when you come home and I sit up all the time in the hope that when you do return you might do something fun with me for a change, like play a game, or watch a movie. I'm lonely, I go about this tour getting homesick and trying to feed my loneliness with the attention of the others, but I don't enjoy anything they say really because I am always thinking 'what's he doing right now?' 'maybe he's coming back to see me' 'is he thinking about me right now?' 'Maybe he is buying me something' but you fucking don't come back" Niall hiccuped, his fists clutching Liam's jumper in his pale fingers "I've been sick for three days and all I wanted was for you to be here, but you're never fucking here and I hate you, I hate you." He cried, tightening his clutch on the fabric.

"I'm so sorry babe, I love you, I really do love you" Liam breathed, lips pressed against Niall's left ear as he gently ran his hand up and down the feverish boy's arm. Niall tension eventually calmed, and he found himself curling into Liam's embrace to do nothing more than just cry.

"I'm scared one day I'm gonna wake up and you're going to be in love with somebody else" Niall says tightening his grip around Liam's torso.

"Please don't worry about anything like that." Liam replies as he gently sits Niall down on the bed, Liam could clearly tell he now had a fever and gently managed to uncurl Niall's arms from his waist, before slipping the sick lad down under the blankets. Niall wiped the stray tears off his pale skin and tugged the blanket closer to his shoulders.

"I made you dinner" the blonde eyed boy mumbled, managing to shift into a comfortable position whilst Liam went through his suitcase and retrieved the chest rub, he also laid his clothes out on the edge of the bed before he leaned his body across the bed and rubbed some of the chest rub gently on Niall's skin, it was to help unclog his sinuses and help him breathe better. He quickly got changed into a pair of pajamas that concluded of a short sleeved shirt and a pair of sweat pants. 

"Thanks love" Liam smiled, hooking Niall closer and pressing his nose against his hair. Liam felt bad now, he hadn't realized Niall felt like this and it made him feel like utter shit.

Niall had a restless sleep and was sick twice throughout the night, Liam was woken each time of course and by morning Niall was so sick he was nearly unable to get out of bed. 

Liam spent the course of the day placing fash washers on Niall's forehead and rubbing the chest rub on the sick lads skin and he even made a quick trip to the chemist to get the medication the doctor that's always on standby told him to get. 

By the afternoon Niall was feeling well enough to sit up and watch television, he was curled up into the edge of Liam's chest tiredly, his arms hooked around his torso.

"Can I ask you something?" Niall asked, peering up at his boyfriend who was quickly texting Andy back to tell him he didn't feel up to going out with them that night before he turned his attention back onto Niall and smiled happily.

"Of course you can" Liam replies, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Can you post pictures of me on your instragram again? Please" Niall asked, Liam started laughing instantly and pulled Niall closer and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"You crack me up babe, of course I will" 

"Good, because you're my boyfriend and I want pictures of me on your instragram" 

"That statement didn't even make sense" Liam laughed, chuckling quietly. "Yeah, I've missed hanging out with you Niall, gosh. I love you" 

"I love you too" 

 

_____  
So pointless and has no plot line but cute and fluffy anyway, enjoy! 

-KahliaPayne


End file.
